


Worth The Wait

by wonhyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Some Humor, Wonkyun, also there's overwatch, and of course smut, is there a tag for wonho's abs? because if not i'll make it one, mostly pining, other members mentioned - Freeform, wonho's abs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhyuk/pseuds/wonhyuk
Summary: Changkyun had always admired Wonho. What was once an adoration for the elder singer’s talent slowly became a silent, physical longing that he’d kept hidden for months. One night the maknae has one too many drinks and he isn’t pining anymore.





	Worth The Wait

Changkyun had always admired Wonho-hyung’s body. Even before his hyung started body-building and drinking protein shakes as often as he needed to breathe air, he always had an appreciation for his form. As the years passed and Wonho continued working out regularly, growing muscles in places that Changkyun had no idea could even form, the maknae’s secret adoration only became more intense. It grew worse after every comeback; his hyung becoming more and more concerned with his appearance and frequenting the gym more often than usual. It only became apparent just how much Wonho’s appearance had actually changed when a silk shirt he’d been wearing during one of their performances ripped at the back between his shoulder blades. Thankfully, he’d been wearing a suit jacket over the shirt and the incident hadn’t been recorded on camera. Nonetheless, Changkyun had been standing there dumbfoundedly as a stylist shook her head at the singer in disapproval. Wonho apologized to her and removed the shirt, regretfully bowing to the elder.

Changkyun had been standing not too far away as he watched his hyung, not realizing he had been in a daze as Jooheon approached him and attempted to get his attention. Embarrassed, Changkyun quickly snapped out of it and turned his attention to the rapper, trying to continue on with the conversation. He felt his ears grow warm but ignored it, trying to shake away his awkward thoughts.

It had been months since that incident but Changkyun never forgot it. It wasn’t like he’d never seen Wonho’s bare torso before–they shared a dorm for Christ’s sake, and being naked around his members was nothing out of the ordinary. It was something else entirely that made a shiver prickle down his spine every time he thought about it; making his face hot and a warmth pool down in his groin.

The maknae shook the thoughts from his mind, wondering why he was even thinking about it right now. He took another sip from the soju he held in his hand as he continued to watch Minhyuk and Kihyun take turns playing Overwatch on their shared desktop. The three of them often played video games together, and although Changkyun was the least skilled player between them they never made him feel as such.

“Kihyun-ah, why are you playing Bastion? You never play Bastion,” Minhyuk questioned, curiously watching as the younger member swiveled the mouse and hastily sent a barrage of bullets in the enemy’s direction.

“I want to try new characters. I’ve never played Bastion before,” Kihyun replied before letting out a disappointed sigh when he was killed.

“Ah, see? If you want to go defensive then switch to Mei,” Minhyuk corrected, already choosing the character for him.

“But I’m sick of Mei; we always play Mei,” Kihyun retorted.

Changkyun couldn’t help but shake his head and laugh at their bickering as he downed the last of his soju. Knowing that they had more in the refrigerator, he left the others briefly to grab whatever they had left seeing as it would be a long night of PVP and Changkyun would rather be tipsy if he had to listen to Kihyun’s nagging for the next few hours.

The young rapper let out a relieved sigh seeing as they had a decent amount of alcohol left and grabbed a handful of bottles before straightening back up and shutting the refrigerator door with his foot. After closing the door he almost jumped as Wonho appeared on the other side, raising a curious eyebrow at him.

“Ah, you startled me hyung,” Changkyun said, letting out an embarrassed sigh.

Wonho scratched the back of his head and yawned, obviously having just woken up from a nap. “You going to drink all those?” he asked, motioning to the soju.

“Me? Oh no, they’re for Minhyuk-hyung and Kihyun-hyung,” Changkyun lied, knowing full well that he could easily down three more bottles by himself.

Wonho shook his head at the maknae and took one of the bottles from him. “Do you mind?” he asked.

Changkyun shook his head. “No, go ahead.”

“Thanks Changkyunie,” Wonho replied in a small smirk, giving Changkyun a playful wink before walking away.

The rapper felt his cheeks grow warm and he mumbled a curse word to himself before disappearing back in the living room to play Overwatch for the rest of the night.

It was several hours later when the three members decided to finish playing, having gone through an assortment of new characters for Kihyun to play. The main vocalist had decided that his new favorite characters were Widowmaker, Sombra, and D.Va, all of which made Minhyuk practically scream whenever Kihyun attempted to play them. Changkyun, on the other hand, stuck to the characters he knew the most although he didn’t win as many matches as his hyungs.

As Minhyuk and Kihyun left to go to bed, Changkyun stayed behind to sit on the couch and drink his last bottle of soju. He turned on his iPad and searched for a few things on Naver, checking on their group’s social media pages and music chart ratings. He’d managed to drink a total of four bottles of soju–the last of which he found hidden in the back of the refrigerator, and he was feeling it. Though his head was spinning and he certainly felt drunk, he enjoyed his stupor by himself until he heard a bedroom door open and close.

Wonho walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, yawning as he did so. He pulled out a water bottle and hastily opened it; taking a swig before turning and seeing Changkyun on the couch. He sighed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before walking over to the maknae.

“What are you doing up?” Changkyun asked, looking back down at is iPad.

“It was too hot in the room and Kihyun hates it when I don’t sleep with any clothes on,” Wonho replied before taking a seat next to the rapper.

Changkyun could feel his ears grow warm after hearing his hyung’s comment but he did his best to ignore it, opening an app to play a game instead.

“Are you drunk?” Wonho asked, leaning in to give the younger boy a quick sniff before laughing. “You smell like a liquor store, maknae.”

Changkyun sighed and gave the other a playful nudge, trying to concentrate on his game. “The hyungs wouldn’t drink with me so I drank by myself.”

Wonho leaned over Changkyun to grab the bottle of soju on the other side of the couch. The closeness only made Changkyun’s ears grow more crimson and the maknae intently stared down at the screen as he continued to ignore his hyung. Wonho took a long swig of the liquor and sighed afterward, finishing off the bottle.

“You know I would’ve drank with you,” he said, setting the empty bottle aside before leaning back down on the couch.

Changkyun could feel the pressure of the couch shift beside him and the warmth of his hyung’s leg against his thigh. The younger rapper swallowed hard and licked his lips, cursing to himself when his character died in the game he was playing.

“Well, if you don’t mind I’m going to sleep here. It’s too hot in our room,” Wonho said before laying down on his side and making himself comfortable.

“Mm,” Changkyun replied, not sure why any words in his extensive vocabulary weren’t forming at the moment.

Wonho stretched back on the couch and Changkyun could feel the other’s legs behind him, pressing against his lower back. Their couch was a decent size, so the rapper wasn’t sure why Wonho didn’t decide to lay down elsewhere, but he didn’t question it. As Wonho shifted his position Changkyun opened a new gaming app and began playing, only growing more irritated every time he lost a round.

After a few minutes passed Changkyun could hear the light sounds of Wonho breathing in his sleep and he turned to check on his hyung. To his unpleasant surprise, Wonho had decided to discard his shirt and use it as a makeshift pillow instead; laying peacefully on his side. Changkyun had to bite his lip and hastily averted his gaze, mentally cursing at himself tenfold. The warmth he had felt on his ears had spread across his body, and he wasn’t sure if it was just from the liquor or from his half-naked hyung beside him.

He knew he should go to bed. He should stand up and start walking away. The room he shared with Jooheon and Minhyuk was only a few feet away; it wasn’t like he had to travel some great distance to get to his bed. So why wasn’t he moving? Why was he glued to the couch? And why were his eyes slowly looking back in the direction of the blond-haired singer?

Changkyun’s mouth was ajar as he gazed back at Wonho; hating himself for admiring him and feeling like a complete pervert. As much as he wanted to slap himself across the face for doing it, he didn’t stop and let his eyes trail over his hyung’s toned form.

Wonho was wearing a pair of light, gray sweatpants that hugged his hips well; low enough to show the elastic band of his boxer briefs. No longer wearing a shirt, the singer’s toned chest was evidently visible; tight muscles curving underneath his flesh and looking as if they had been chiseled from stone. The rapper’s eyes continued to explore his form, pausing at his hyung’s round ass–Changkyun knew it all too well. He’d always been touchy and affectionate with his members but Wonho’s ass was an entirely different story. He remembered when he first saw the fancams from ISAC and how he subconsciously kept poking, prodding, and rubbing his hyung’s ass as if it were a toy. The whole time Wonho didn’t seem fazed by it at all, and at one point Changkyun even went as far as to give him a massage.

The memory brought Changkyun back to reality and he shook his head, looking away and cursing as he realized that he’d gotten hard. An intense warmth had spread to his groin and he bit on his knuckles, squeezing his eyes momentarily as he tried to will his erection away or think of a getaway plan.

He looked back at Wonho, hoping that his hyung would still be asleep so he could make a break for the bathroom in order to relieve himself. To his distress, his hyung’s eyes were open and staring back at him and a small smirk played on his face.

“You alright, Changkyunie?” Wonho asked, raising a curious brow.

Changkyun stuttered and looked away, leaning forward to hide the erection beneath his pants. “Yeah, I’m fine hyung.”

“Anything I can help you with?” Wonho asked.

Changkyun practically laughed, shaking his head in response. “No, I’m fine hyung. Just drank a little too much.”

“Are you going to be sick?” Wonho asked, now sitting up concerned.

Changkyun almost jumped as Wonho pressed a hand to the side of his face, checking his temperature.

“You’re sweating,” Wonho said, pulling his hand away.

 _Yeah, because of you…_ Changkyun thought, but chuckled instead. “Yeah, probably because I’ve been drinking.”

“You never sweat when you drink,” Wonho replied, still seeming concerned. He paused to give the maknae a once-over and cocked his head to the side after a few moments; a sly smirk forming on his lips.

“What?” Changkyun asked, still leaning over himself in order to hide his shame.

Wonho took the maknae by the shoulders and abruptly pushed him back against the couch. The movement took Changkyun by surprise and he had no time to cover himself before Wonho grabbed his wrist and stopped him from doing so. His erection now clearly present beneath his pants, the young rapper let out an embarrassed sigh and closed his eyes, waiting for his hyung to scold him.

“Look, I’m sorry okay. I didn’t mean for this to happen,” Changkyun said, but his words were promptly caught in his throat as his hyung turned his head to look at him.

Wonho didn’t say anything at first. He took his bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it momentarily–a habit of his–as he seemed to contemplate what he was going to say. Changkyun could help but watch as his hyung’s pink tongue briefly darted out of his mouth to wet his lips, but when he tried to look away Wonho prevented him from doing so.

“Do you want me to help you with that?” Wonho asked, his voice hesitant but also not wavering.

“What? No, no. It’s fine, hyung. It’ll go away,” Changkyun replied, his face as red as a tomato.

“Are you sure?” Wonho asked before he moved closer, his hand still latched around Changkyun’s wrist.

Changkyun could feel Wonho’s leg pressed against his back and the vice grip that his hyung had on him. He could feel his erection throbbing in his pants–only growing worse as Wonho seemed relentless in this endeavor. More than anything the young rapper wanted to take Wonho’s face his his hands and kiss him hard on the mouth; kiss him everywhere and explore every curve of his perfectly sculpted body and his beautiful, round ass. But he knew Wonho would never consent to that–he would never _want_ that. It was only Changkyun’s perverted mind that thought of such things and he’d never felt so embarrassed because of it.

“Maknae, I want to help you,” Wonho said, releasing his grip on the rapper’s wrist to lean it against Changkyun’s thigh.

Changkyun swallowed dry spit, not sure how he should reply. Feeling Wonho’s hand against his thigh sent shivers down his spine and made his erection involuntarily twitch. The rapper’s nose scrunched out of annoyance and embarrassment and Wonho seemed to notice as his hand moved up higher.

“Hyung, I-I’ve never done this before,” Changkyun stammered, feeling Wonho’s eyes boring into his own.

“If you don’t want it, I’ll stop,” Wonho replied.

 _Of course I want it…_ Changkyun thought, mentally cursing at himself before replying. “No, I want it… I just don’t know if you… want it.”

His hyung smiled softly and set his hand underneath Changkyun’s chin so the maknae couldn’t avert his gaze. “Why do you think I decided to sleep on the couch?”

Changkyun’s brows furrowed quizzically but before he could say anything Wonho kissed him and the rapper’s brain short-circuited.

His hyung’s lips were large, plump and soft. It took Changkyun a moment to actually close his eyes and let himself be kissed–leaning into it and letting his lips part just enough for Wonho’s tongue to push through. As the kiss deepened and the young rapper felt his hyung’s tongue massage against his own, a low unintentional moan escaped from the back of his throat. Changkyun felt his hyung’s hand tangle in his hair as they kissed–slowly and deeply. Wonho seemed to take his time with it and for that the maknae was grateful, despite his insides burning from his obviously arousal.

When Wonho finally pulled away, Changkyun let out a deep, shaky sigh. Wonho licked his pink, saliva-slicked lips before moving to kiss the rapper along his jawline and then his neck. Changkyun’s back arched as he felt his hyung’s wet lips against his neck, all the while the elder slowly massaged his thigh. He had to bite down on his lip to prevent a moan from escaping him as Wonho started nipping and sucking on his skin and Changkyun wrapped his arms around him; digging his nails into his back.

“Hyung, please don’t tease me like this,” Changkyun breathed, trying to suppress a moan as Wonho sucked on his earlobe.

“I like it when you moan, maknae,” Wonho replied, continuing to massage his inner thigh. “I like your voice.”

Changkyun threw his head back as the singer grasped him through his pants, biting down on his thumb to stop himself from moaning too loudly. Wonho removed his hand as he continued to stroke him and lightly kissed him on the lips.

“Are you feeling better?” Wonho asked, continuing to rub his palm against the rapper’s erection.

Changkyun cursed in reply, his eyes closing and his hips arching to the touch. Soon he felt Wonho stop his ministrations only to sneak his hand beneath his waistband in order to grasp him under his boxer briefs and pull out his aching erection.

“Ah, hyung–” Changkyun’s breath was caught in his throat as Wonho continued to stroke him; his large hand pumping him with slow, steady strokes.

Wonho leaned down to kiss Changkyun on the mouth again and the maknae moaned into it, arching his hips up against the hand that was pumping him. Wonho ran his thumb over the tip of Changkyun’s cock, causing precome to slowly slick out and coat his hand. A low moan escaped from Changkyun’s lips, causing Wonho to moan himself.

“Hyung, I-I want you,” Changkyun breathed, rocking his hips desperately into the singer’s touch.

The comment made Wonho moan again and he hastily pulled the maknae into another deep kiss. As he pulled away his breath was ragged and hot against the rapper’s ear.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

 _Of course I’m sure!_ Changkyun thought, answering him by pulling Wonho into another desperate kiss and moving so that he was in his hyung’s lap.

Wonho fumbled with Changkyun’s pants, promptly pulling them down and trying to get them off as they kissed each other. When the young rapper was finally bare Wonho let his hands slide down around his ass, groaning as he gave him a tight squeeze. Changkyun moaned into the kiss, already grinding his hips down into his hyung’s lap, eagerly trying to gain some kind of friction. The blond managed to pull his own sweat pants down enough to reveal his own erection, pressing against his lower stomach.

Changkyun wrapped a hand around his hyung’s cock, slowly stroking him and making Wonho moan. The maknae continued to pump him, amazed by how large his hyung actually was. He briefly licked his lips and unable to help himself, leaned down to take his cock in his mouth. Wonho gasped from the sensation and tried to suppress a groan, letting his fingers tangle in the maknae’s dark hair. Changkyun all too eagerly began taking more of his hyung into his mouth, running his tongue along the bottom of his long length. As he sucked him off he stroked the base with his hand, pulling away to lightly run his tongue against the tip.

The singer’s toes curled and his back arched as Changkyun continued, leaning his head back; his mouth hanging open in pleasure. Changkyun loved it–loved what he was doing to his hyung. He had always been curious as to what Wonho tasted like–his lips; his skin; his impressive cock. He enjoyed the sweet, salty tang in his month and how his hyung’s breath quickened every time he took more of him into his mouth. The rapper could feel Wonho’s fingers tightening their grip in his hair as his motions became faster until his hyung hastily pulled him off in shaky breaths. Wonho pulled him into another kiss; the maknae’s mouth wet with saliva and precome. Changkyun moaned into the kiss, feeling his hyung’s erection rub against his stomach–wanting nothing more than to feel it inside of him.

“Hyung, please. I want you,” Changkyun said urgently, breathing heavily.

Wonho moaned from the maknae’s confession; his hands wandering back down to grope Changkyun’s ass.

“Okay; hold on,” the blond replied, pulling away mid-kiss. He tucked his erection back inside his pants and stood up, running a hand through his disheveled hair in a poor attempt at fixing it.

Changkyun watched his hyung as he took a few deep breaths before leaving the room; his absence causing the maknae to worry. The rapper bit his lip as he waited, shifting on the couch anxiously and wondering if he’d done something wrong. After a few minutes Changkyun heard a bedroom door close and the elder returned; his face reddened from embarrassment.

“Where did you go?” Changkyun asked, watching the singer as he sat back down.

Wonho licked his lips, looking anxious as he showed Changkyun what he’d left to get. Changkyun took the small tube from him; blushing when he realized what it was.

“Well, you said you want to do this, so…” Wonho’s voice trailed off, taking the tube of lubricant from the other.

“Yeah, I do,” Changkyun replied. “When did you get that stuff?”

Wonho bit his lip; obviously embarrassed. Hoping that he hadn’t ruined the mood, Changkyun abruptly leaned forward and kissed the singer lightly on the lips; pulling away to gauge his hyung’s reaction.

The elder smiled softly and Changkyun took it as a good sign, leaning in to kiss him again. As he felt Wonho kiss him back, he moved back into his hyung’s lap and continuing kissing him–feeling as Wonho set his hands around his hips and pulled him in more closely. Changkyun enjoyed how his hyung kissed him–slowly and sensually and not at all rushed. He felt Wonho’s tongue brush against his bottom lip and he let his lips part; groaning as the singer’s tongue pushed its way back into his mouth. As they continued to kiss Changkyun could feel himself growing warmer; the familiar sensation pooling back down in his groin as his erection pressed hard against his boxer briefs. Wonho was kissing him agonizingly slow, all the while letting his hands roam over the maknae’s body. Changkyun wanted nothing more than to take his time and kiss every exposed part of his hyung, but he was growing desperate.

The rapper pulled away from the kiss, his breathing ragged.

“Please, hyung,” Changkyun said, his voice low. He trailed his thumb over his hyung’s plump bottom lip, waiting for a response.

Changkyun watched as his begging granted a positive effect–Wonho bit his lip and let out a small moan before hastily taking the lubricant and squeezing a handful onto his fingers.

“Changkyunie, pull down your underwear,” Wonho asserted.

Still in his hyung’s lap, Changkyun moved so that he could pull his briefs off of himself. He crawled back onto the singer afterward without a second thought, making himself comfortable again in his lap.

“This is going to hurt,” Wonho confessed, briefly biting his lip. “You tell me if you want to stop, okay?”

Changkyun nodded his head and wrapped his arms around his hyung’s shoulders, arching his hips up slightly. After a few moments he felt one of his hyung’s slicked fingers push into his entrance; the sensation slightly uncomfortable. As he felt Wonho’s finger continue to press inside of him Changkyun scrunched his nose slightly from the discomfort. After the singer pushed his finger in fully he pulled it back out, continuing the process a few times before adding a second. Changkyun let out a low grunt at this–closing his eyes as he felt more pressure push into him. Wonho took his time; slowly pushing his two fingers into the maknae, all the while pressing light kisses against his shoulder. Carefully, Wonho pushed his fingers in as deep as they would go before pulling out and pushing in again, slowly stretching him.

After a few more thrusts he let his fingers part slightly and crooked them once they were deep inside, causing Changkyun to shudder. Changkyun had been gripping onto his hyung’s shoulders; his nails digging into Wonho’s flesh after he’d felt a pleasurable sensation shoot through him. The feeling didn’t stop however, as Wonho did it again, and Changkyun let out an audible moan.

“Ah, hyung–” Changkyun groaned, rocking his hips back against Wonho’s hand.

“Am I hurting you, Changkyunie?” Wonho asked, continuing to scissor him.

“No, ah–it feels good,” the rapper replied, his voice practically shaking. “Please–”

“Almost there, maknae,” Wonho replied softly before inserting a third finger.

Changkyun groaned, feeling a more intense pressure enter him. He stopped rocking back against his hyung’s hand as he felt the third digit slide into him; tightening his grip on Wonho’s shoulders as he tried to get used to the sensation. Wonho kissed his shoulder as he pushed all three fingers into the rapper; slowly pulling them out before pushing in again. After a few moments the pain lessened and Changkyun let himself become more comfortable in his hyung’s lap as Wonho continued to scissor him. The singer buried his fingers deep inside the maknae before twisting them slightly, finding that sweet spot that made the younger moan. As Wonho rubbed his fingers against his prostate Changkyun moaned loudly; his hands now tangled in the singer’s blond hair. Wonho quickened the pace, letting his fingers sink deep inside Changkyun before crooking them again.

“H-hyung, ah–please,” Changkyun moaned desperately, rolling his hips back against him.

“How does that feel, Changkyunie?” Wonho breathed, rubbing his fingers against the maknae’s prostate again.

The rapper shuddered, trying his best not to moan too loudly from his hyung’s ministrations.

“Stop teasing me, hyung–” Changkyun replied desperately as he rocked his hips back against Wonho’s hand.

“Okay, okay,” Wonho replied, slowly removing his fingers after the maknae’s plea.

Changkyun groaned as he felt his hyung’s digits slide out of him, wanting nothing more than to be filled with him again. He rocked his hips down against the singer, kissing and nipping at his neck. He could taste the salty flavor of Wonho’s sweat on his flesh as he kissed it; desperately nipping and sucking on his skin. He could feel Wonho roll his head to the side, obviously affected by the rapper’s kisses, but he was quickly stopped as his hyung slowly pushed into him–the sensation like nothing Changkyun had ever felt before.

Changkyun tensed up as he felt his hyung’s cock push inside his entrance; the pain like nothing he’d ever felt before. Wonho paused, rubbing small circles with his thumbs on the maknae’s hips. After a few shaky breaths Changkyun felt accustomed enough to the pressure and slowly lowered himself onto his hyung; completely blocking out any pain he felt. He was desperate at this point. After months of longing for this moment, the rapper wasn’t going to let his discomfort ruin it.

Wonho groaned as Changkyun lowered himself on top of him; his fingers digging into the maknae’s hips and leaving bruises that would darken by the morning. Changkyun paused, amazed that he’d managed to take all of his hyung inside of him. He felt Wonho leave kisses against his shoulder and his neck as he waited a few moments to get used to the pressure.

“Okay,” Changkyun instructed.

It was the maknae who started moving again, pulling himself off of his hyung before slowly lowering back down; continuing the process a few more times until the sensation was completely bearable. Wonho was gripping onto Changkyun’s hips for dear life; his desperate arousal quite obvious but he did his best not to move any faster. Changkyun bit his lip as he lowered himself back down on his hyung, rocking his hips slightly and burying his elder’s cock deep inside of him. Wonho rocked his hips upwards, causing him to thrust into Changkyun’s prostate. Changkyun let out a low, enticing moan; throwing his head back and rocking his hips in order to feel that sensation again.

“Ah, hyung–” Changkyun moaned, quickening his pace. He rolled his hips upwards before sliding back down on his hyung, desperate to find that same spot.

“Tell hyung what you want, Changkyunie,” Wonho replied, his hands locked on the maknae’s hips in a vice grip as he rocked his hips up against him.

Changkyun answered for him, thrusting down on the singer and moaning the loudest he had yet as Wonho’s cock buried itself against his prostate. He knew his hyung was probably as desperate to reach climax as he was, but he did a good job of hiding it. Changkyun continued to ride him, quickening his pace as he rolled his hips down against Wonho’s thighs. Every time his hyung’s cock buried itself inside of him the audible sound of skin slapping against skin could be heard in the living room.

Feeling his climax building, his snuck a down hand between them and began stroking himself; letting out breathy pants as he did so.

“Hyung, I’m so close,” Changkyun moaned, rolling his hips as he pumped himself.

Wonho took hold of the maknae’s cock and began stroking it himself; his larger hand having a greater effect on the younger. Changkyun thrusted down against his hyung one more time as he felt himself come, feeling Wonho’s cock rub against his prostate and causing him to shudder. Wonho came as soon as Changkyun did; moaning as he spilled deep inside of him. Changkyun continued to ride out his climax before he went completely limp on top of the elder; letting his head fall against his hyung’s shoulder as he panted heavily.

Wonho kept his arms wrapped around the rapper; bruises evident along Changkyun’s thighs and hips. Changkyun felt Wonho softly kiss his shoulder and run his fingers through his hair as his breathing went back to a normal rate. Carefully, Changkyun lifted himself off of his hyung; grunting as he did so. Wonho helped him and moved him so that the younger was pressed up against his chest and sitting between his legs. The maknae settled in his new position; wiping sweat from his forehead. He knew they’d be in trouble if someone walked out on them now, but from all of the sounds they’d been making their intentions had been obvious.

Changkyun let his eyes close as he laid against Wonho’s chest; listening to his breathing as the singer continued to run his fingers through his hair. No other words had to be said–Wonho’s soft strokes against Changkyun’s hair was enough to let him know that he was okay; they were okay. It was a silent acknowledgement between the two that this had all been worth it.


End file.
